Moria's Better Moments: A Hobbits Curiosity
by StarlightSkies
Summary: Oneshot. Legolas is insulted by Gimili in Moria as they wait for Gandalf to remember the right stairway to take. He offers a bit of personal information that had Gimili feeling very guilty and sorry. Continuation from Trust Me With Your Heart, Oneshot.


**Moria's Better Moments: A Hobbits Curiosity**

Summary: I got this idea as a continuation of **Trust Me With Your Heart**, but as a series. This is just a random moment within the search for the ring where Legolas lets open just a little bit about himself with our dear Hobbits of the Shire, while being annoyed by a series of questions with no help from his friends. Again, this does NOT follow the story line of the movie/book but of my own previous story. If the dates and some setting points are wrong, please be a little giving with the understanding. ^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

**Moria's Better Moments: A Hobbits Curiosity**

"I've no memory of this place..." The Gray Wizard had stopped at the peek of the staircase, staring immobile at the four new halls that presented themselves with majectic archways in front of the Fellowship. Moria had presented several challenges to the party of nine but this, this simple choice of engraved hallways baffled the wise wizard into a series of questions. Which was least detrimental to his charges? What was safest for the halflings to endure? A slight bump from behind the Wizard told him the party had stopped and Aragorn had failed to notice the halt in front of him.

"Gandalf?" The Gray Wizard turned to the strong, whispering voice stepping up beside him. The youth of the D nedain stared questionably up at him, grey eyes asking a thousand questions. Gandalf smiled, his own gentle blue eyes holding some kind of humor. "Something amusing, my friend?" The Ranger asked.

"No, no, not at all. I've just come across a gap in my memory." The Wizard sighed. "I have not seen these halls in years and I find that they play tricks on my mind. But in solace, I suppose now is as good as any time to have some rest. Go on now, settle the little ones down there," Gandalf pointed to the niche that was the center of the four tunnels surrounding them. "Get them comfortable and rested. I'll just be up here," he chuckled. "There's much weighing on my decision from here on."

Aragorn nodded, turning swiftly to the group scattered along the staircase. He found Legolas and Boromir, Elf and Gondorian, helping the Halfings up the stairs. Pulling them by their shortened arms and the clothes of their torsos. The Ranger came suddenly beside Frodo, helping the last of the Hobbits off the stairs. As he steadied Frodo with his hand, he turned to their panting group and smiled. "We'll rest here," He announced, staring at Legolas and Boromir. "Gandalf wishes some time to think, we shall rest while he does."

"Is it wise?" Boromir stepped forward, his head turning in every direction to survery the rock around them. "Are we safe here?"

"For the mean time, yes." Gandalf spoke, seated away on a pile of collapsed architecture. "But how safe you are in these mines is doubtful. Rest now, you may not have this chance until we leave these silent halls."

Gandalf's warning was not ignored in the slightest bit. Between Aragorn and Boromir, the Hobbits were settled quickly in the niche Gandalf had indicated too while Gimili had been instructed to start a small fire with the help of Sam and begin to prepare a small meal for everyone to enjoy. Legolas had chosen to stand away from the group as their guard, his own bow readied at hand with an arrow knocked loosely between his fingers. Within moments they had prepared a small camp filled with the smell of cooking food while at the same time trying to make the minimum of sounds to echo off the stony structures.

"It's so dark..." One hobbit mumbled to another, sitting circled up around the dim light of a fire. Their small frames shaking from the hollow winds that blew from the tunnels all around them. It had been more than a day that their company of nine had reached and traveled through the great halls of Moria. It had been a fairly easy passage through until now. Their worst of fears still remained in their dark corners of Moria.

"May we add more wood, Strider?" Pippin asked, holding himself tightly as to keep from freezing. He couldn't possibly creep any closer to the small fire without being burned and its warmth still wasn't enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

"No Pippin, we may not. We run low as it is. Eat, the food is hot enough to keep you warm until we move again." Aragorn instructed as he laid back on his cloak, arms folded tiredly behind his head as he stared up into the dark above them.

"Now you've done it Pippin, he was sleeping." Merry scowled, shoveling his own helping of stewed bacon and tomatos into his mouth.

"He was not!" Merry shook his head but said nothing. "Aragorn, were you sleeping?"

They heard a tired sigh come from the Ranger; Merry gave Pippin a hard shove."No Pippin, I was not. But you should sleep, we may not linger here much longer." Several heads turned in the direction of gray cloaked wizard sitting above them, mumbling to himself.

"It seems we won't be going anywhere," Merry sighed, laying down on his blankets. "It's been hours."

"Well I for one rather rest than be lost in these endless holes." Sam grumbled, pulling out Frodo and his blankets. "Mind your manners you two, Gandalf is our guide. You've no business questioning his ways."

"Sam is right, Gandalf will not mislead us. Now rest, all of you. You too Frodo, don't wander off out of our sights. It is not safe here." Boromir stood calling Frodo back towards their campsite. In their discussion Frodo had wandered to the staircase from which they had come from. He stood on the edge, his curiosity bent on a movement opposite to him. But where his eyes had lingered there was nothing but the shadow of the darkness reflected on rusted chains and ladders. "Frodo!" The dark haired hobbit turned swiftly to Boromir's voice and walked slowly back to his spot beside the fire. Frodo huddled in his blankets, body shaking but finding no rest like his friends.

"Where has Master Legolas gone?" Frodo asked the fire and it answered with Aragorn's voice.

"He stands guard for the moment, he does not do well in dwellings that are not open to the skies."

"That is the nature of all elves isn't it, ignorant to everything but their trees!" Gimili grumbled, eating his own stew. "We walk in one of the finist Dwarven cities and that priss of an elf finds it nearly repulsive!"

"Come now Gimili," Aragorn tutted, sitting up and sighing. "You must put aside these differences and cooperate with Legolas. We shall not witness you two continuing at each others throats..."

"Perhaps he will reconsider the differences when he walks beneath the trees of my people and hears our songs." Came the sudden lithe voice elves were known for.

"There is nothing beautiful about dying trees."

Legolas squatted beside Aragorn, glaring across the fire at Gimili. "And there is nothing beautiful about this hole of meaningless rock."

"Now Legolas, let's not throw rocks shall we? Think what Eleniel will say should she hear of this." Legolas shook his head at the Ranger beside him. He sighed quietly and settled himself comfortably beside Aragorn. But Frodo, who sat across the fire from the beautiful elf, did not miss the smile playing at the Elf's thin lips nor did his miss Aragorn's own unique smile. It had been a long while since he had seen any of them smile so carelessly, Frodo thought to enjoy it before he object to their disagreements. As it continued, the young hobbit got the vague distinction he was missing a very old and private joke.

"And how in Valar's name Estel, will she find out that the Dwarf and I have made it a point to bicker about everything?" Legolas raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"I, being the loyal friend that I am, must tell her mellon-nin."

"You are a very poor friend indeed Aragorn." Legolas huffed. "Perhaps I shall throw your own set of knives over that ledge there this time? It might quiet you awhile."

Aragorn narrowed his storm like eyes at his oldest friend, suddenly grapping for his weapons and holding them tightly to his chest reminding Frodo somewhat of a child refusing to give away his favorite toy. "Touch nothing Legolas, or I really will tell Eleniel how horrible you and Gimili have been to each other!"

"It's not my fault alone!"

"Aye Elf, I would have no troubles if you were not present." Gimili's rumbling objection came from between Sam and Frodo. "Elves have no appreciation for what is not made by their own hands!"

"And Dwarves have no kindness for what is not theirs to steal!"

"We steal nothing!"

"Perhaps a missing payment of gold due to my father will jog your memory." Legolas hissed.

"My cousins hold nothing in return to your people! Those debts were paid." Gimili snarled back, now standing beside the dying fire. Two now had the full attention of their travelling friends on them. Each too curious to step in an stop them as their voices rose.

"They certainly were not!"

"Says who? Your King? And unreliable source that is!"

"Enough you two," Aragorn stood between them, hand pushing on Legolas' chest and the other held out in front of Gimili over the fire. "That is enough for tonight." Legolas stepped away from Aragorn's touch and Gimili lowered himself once again down between Frodo and Sam. Sam inched away slowly, slightly frightened by the display of hostility between him and Legolas. Frodo simplied smiled, shaking his head, he laid back down on the rock and dirt mattress and hoped to drift off to sleep soon.

"Legolas?" Frodo could hear his cousin stirring in his blankets, sitting up in the near darkness that consumed them. The fire was dying and needed more wood, the Ringbearer thought. "Who is this Eleniel Strider speaks of?" Frodo heard Legolas speak something swiftly to Aragorn, it was more chiding that whispering really.

"She's probably another tree loving, ignorant, mistress of his." Gimili commented from his resting place. "These elves get bored easily you see."

It was before Frodo could even blink that Legolas was on his feet and standing above Gimili with a menacing look. He looked ready to kill their campaign dwarf. The young hobbit had to slide out of the way as Aragorn now stood between the two of them again, this time he was really pushing Legolas back towards the otherside of the campfire. He growled several things in evlish to the blonde haired prince, pushing and soothing him until he was on the opposite side of the fire. Their entire camp was now awake with Pippin and Merry clustered around Sam and Boromir standing in front of Gimili with his hand gripping the hilt of a knife on his belt.

"Apologize Master Gimili," Aragorn turned to the Dwarf with a stern look. "That was uncalled for."

"Who is she then?" Pippin pipped in, earning a jolt to his head from Merry. "What? It's just a question."

Aragorn sighed, rubbing his temple roughly as if it would rid him of the horrible headache he was beginning to get. Legolas took a quiet step forward and Frodo watched as Aragorn's arm extended in that second, preventing Legolas from venturing further. The elf turne to smile at the Ranger, nodding once and suddenly Aragorn's strong arm slowly returned to his side and he sat down, still rubbing his forehead. Legolas came beside Pippin and the rest of the hobbits who had curiously gathered around Pippin once Legolas had knelt beside him. In a single swift movement, Legolas removed a thin leather throng from around him neck and laid it tenderly in Pippin's hand. On the black piece of leather hung a solid ring of silver with elvish writing enscribed all the way around the band. At the very top of the ring was an assorment of transparent rocks that Frodo thought to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen sparkling in the dim light of the fire, and he had seen many pretty jewels belonging to Bilbo's. Pippin turned it over and over again in the palm of his hand before passing it off to Merry to exam carefully. "In our culture, it is customary to exchange bands at what you call weddings. This ring belongs to my wife, Eleniel. I have hers and she had mine as a token of her memories nad love." Legolas glared at Gimili sitting suddenly very guiltedly beside Same. "She is not a mistress of any sort and our kind do not keep such company." He nearly spat. Legolas turned back to an atonished group of hobbits and said, "She gave it to me in hope that I may live through this trial and return home safely."

"She also gave it to him so that it might remind him to stay out of trouble, since, and I quote, "She could not do so herself."" Aragorn smirked. "A lot good it's done you."

"Perhaps Lady Arwen would like you have her own pendant back then?" It was now Legolas' turn to raise an eyebrow. Aragorn blushed in the firelight, shaking his head but remaining silent to the comment. Frodo saw his calloused hands move to his neck, digging inside his shirt for something he could not see. "Eleniel would have joined us if she did not have the children to look after, though they need little looking after anymore. But I miss her company greatly," Legolas said quietly. His comments nearly sent Frodo into shock. He had barely heard the elf speak and when he did, it was only to Aragorn and never about any family he may have. It was hard to believe that a few rude comments from Gimili had caused such an outburst. All four hobbits now looked at Legolas bewildered; Boromir sat behind them, chuckling and smiling. He was enjoying thie conversation as much as they were.

"You?

"A father?"

"To how many?"

They heard Aragorn and Boromir laughing in the background, Legolas laughed with them. "Three boys." He smiled."Perhaps now you would like to voice an apology, Master Gimili?" Gimili only inclined his head slightly. Legolas sighed, he had given up for tonight. "I will accept that only for now." He glared. "Mind you Master Dwarf, I am much kinder than my wife."

"I would take his warning Gimili," Aragorn called from his side of the fire. "Eleniel is not to be underestimated by any means, even if she is the mother of three menacing boys!"

"Enough for now, off to rest all of you. Come on, we've not much time left." Boromir yawned as he ordered them to rest. He smiled at Legolas before laying down on his own sleeping mat. "You too Legolas, your stories must be put on a hold for now. I am sure we will hear more questions about your perculiar life once we have all had some rest."

"I have no doubt," Legolas smiled, looking at Pippin and holding out his hand for the hobbit to place the ring and necktie back in his pale hand. Pippin watched Legolas slip the throng on carefully, securing the knot in the back tightly.

"Why do you not wear the ring?" He asked.

"I fear I will lose it in battle and never be able to find it again. Or that I may damage it beyond repair."

"I don't understand, it's just a ring." Pippin shrugged, his confused expression truly showing he had little understanding of its importance.

"No Master Pippin, it more than a ring." Legolas smiled even wider for the hobbit. "Eleniel and I made these rings when we were children as a promise to always stand beside each other as the closest of friends. This was before Aragorn was alive I'm afraid," They heard a gruntled snort come from the Ranger. "They are tokiens of our memories together and now our love for each other and our family. Perhaps Dwarves do not understand that importance." Legolas stood, allowing his last gibe to sink into Gimili's thoughts before he himself returned to his mat and settled down to sleep.

Sam turned on his side and glared at Gimili. "You owe Master Legolas a rather big apology, I expect you do it before we leave these Mines, Sir." And Sam was sleep before he could utter another word. Gimili lay on his back, wishing maybe he should have held his tongue a little tighter on his last comment to the elf and maybe been a little more graceful in his apology.

_______________

Gandalf woke them some hours later, not that they could really distinguish time in the Mines. Everything was done by estimate or guessing, though that mattered little. He allowed them a brief moment to stretch and pack up, all the more saying he had finally remembered the correct route they should take, pointing and shaking his staff in the direction of the nearest stairway to them. Gandalf stood away from the group, watching as they scampered around to roll up their mats and possessions. He paid a particular eye to Gimili and Legolas' behavior, noting that their elf campaign seemed happier and kinder spirited than he been in the last few days and that Gimili was looking a little sour. The gray wizard overheard a piece of conversation between Legolas and Aragorn that the wizard smile even wider.

"...he apologized?" Aragorn gapped.

"Yes," Legolas smirked, rolling up his mat and sticking it in Aragorn's pack. "He said he couldn't sleep because it was on his mind."

"Speaking of sleep, what were you smiling about? I woke up to you and this silly grin!"

Legolas spied Gimili in the corner of his eye, his body slightly turned in their direction. He gave the Dwarf a coy smile, "Trees. Lots of trees and enchanting songs." Legolas watched Gimili nearly stomp up the rest of the stairs towards Gandalf and the others, grumbling and muttering all the way.


End file.
